As a printing head, for example, a liquid discharge head has conventionally known which carries out various kinds of printings by discharging a liquid onto a recording medium. The liquid discharge head includes, for example, a first flow channel member, a second flow channel member, and a plurality of pressurizing parts. The first flow channel member includes a plurality of discharge holes, a plurality of pressurizing chambers respectively connected to the discharge holes, a plurality of first common supply flow channels that are connected in common to the pressurizing chambers and supply a liquid to the pressurizing chambers, and a plurality of first common recovery flow channels through which the liquid is recovered from the pressurizing chambers. The second flow channel member includes a second common supply flow channel, which is connected in common to the first common supply flow channels, and supplies a liquid to the first common supply flow channels, and a second common recovery flow channel through which the liquid is recovered from the first common recovery flow channels. The pressurizing parts respectively pressurize the liquid in the pressurizing chambers. It has been known to circulate the liquid, including the liquid staying in outer parts, even when no discharge is carried out, in order to restrain occurrence of clogging of the flow channels or the like due to the liquid staying in the first common supply flow channels, the first common recovery flow channels, the second common supply flow channel, the second common recovery flow channel, and the pressurizing chambers (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).